The present invention is directed to a cable splice enclosure assembly. Assemblies of the type under consideration are particularly suited for enclosing and housing copper splice cables, and the invention will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the apparatus could equally well be used with other types of cables, such as fiber optic cables.
Many different types of cable enclosures are known in the prior art. These prior enclosures are satisfactory to a greater or lesser degree but often have certain defects which make them inconvenient to use or prevent them from being readily adaptable to changing environments and conditions. It is, accordingly, a primary object of the present invention to provide a cable enclosure assembly that is easy to assemble and use and which can be modified or adapted for different size cables and can be formed in a variety of different sizes that allow the size and number of splices to vary. In addition, the present invention provides an enclosure that allows ready access for changing or adding to the number of splices in the enclosure. It is also an object of the present invention to provide end plates which are designed to receive various size cables without requiring drilling or modification during field use.
It is desirable to provide end plates which are interchangeable with stainless steel closure shells and injection molded closure shells.
In existing closures, the sealing system utilizes mastic sealants which need to be replaced upon each re-entry. Thus, it is desirable to provide a seal which eliminates the use of mastic sealant which has a tendency to xe2x80x9cgum upxe2x80x9d and have to be replaced.
Existing closure systems typically have bolts captivated within the actual closure shell. This approach makes assembly more cumbersome, as each bolt needs to be accurately aligned to the mating nut to avoid cross-threading. Thus, tolerance between the bolt holes needs to be tightly kept. Thus, it is desirable to provide a fastening system which eliminates the potential for slight misalignment between fasteners and holes for fasteners.
While working on existing closures in an aerial location, the craftsperson typically carries the closure shells down to ground level to remove them from the work area. Once work is completed on a splice point of cable, the craftsperson then returns to ground level to retrieve the closure shells to reassemble the unit. If the closure shells are carried down one at a time, the craftsperson would need to scale up and down a ladder several times thus creating inefficiencies during the work process. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for securing closure shells in an aerial location while cable splices are worked on.
Existing end plate washers used with closures are thick solid disks with concentric annular grooves which require a special tool for cutting. One 360xc2x0 rotation of a cutting device through a groove produces a properly sized hole through which the cable can pass. The washer must be cut a second time from the outer diameter to the inner diameter to create a split through which the cable can be passed to the inner diameter. This cut (seam) creates a weak point in the washer when it is assembled into their end plate. Thus, it is desirable to develop a cutter for washers which allows the washer to be cut with one rotation.
It is also desirable to provide a plug for end plate holes which are adaptable to several size holes to reduce the number of plugs required to fill the end plate holes.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved cable closure and assembly and washer cutter which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
The present invention relates to a cable closure and assembly. More particularly, it relates to a cable closure system which is to provide a lower cost splice closure with performance similar to a stainless steel splice case.
The closure can function with an existing foam-filled end plate system. This approach allows substitution of lower cost shells for the stainless steel shells. The existing customer base is trained and equipped to drill the existing foam-filled end plate system and are less likely to expend money for training personnel to assemble the end plate. The design and assembly of the closure shells is very similar to the stainless shells and does not require extensive training.
The closure shell and gasket system of the present invention is designed to function with the sealing washer end plate system of the present invention, the current foam-filled end plate system or a combination of both.
To reduce the closure cost even further, a sealing washer end plate system is provided to allow assembly of an end plate without any special drilling fixtures as required with the existing foam filled end plate.
The sealing washer end plate system is designed as an alternative to the existing foam-filled end plate system. However, the end plate is compatible with existing stainless steel splice case shells as well as the closure shells of the present invention.
More particularly, the invention relates to the housing assembly for enclosing and storing the cable splices. The housing comprises first and second end plates axially aligned and spaced apart from one another. First and second housing members are releasably and sealingly clamped to each other and enclose the end plates. The end plates are located at opposite ends of the housing members. The housing members are symmetrical with respect to each other.
A sealing member extends along a length of the housing members and is located along the longitudinal edge of at least one of the housing members. Third and fourth housing members are interchangeable with the first and second housing members and are also clamped to each other and enclose the end plates and are symmetrical with respect to each other. First and second housing members each comprise gas-assisted injection molded shells. Third and fourth housing members each comprise stainless steel shells. A rigid bar member is joined to the first and second end plates to hold them in an axially aligned and spaced relationship.
The housing members each further include a plurality of rib elements extending from exterior surfaces to form a support for permitting the housing member to rest on a flat work surface. At least one of the housing members comprises an alignment rib extending along a longitudinal axis of the housing member. The housing members each comprise a main body portion with clamping flanges extending outwardly therefrom and in opposed relationship to each other. The clamping flanges have inner end portions adjacent to the main body portions and have free outer ends. The seal member is positioned between the flange inner ends and is positioned between the inner end portions along a longitudinal axis of the housing members.
End plate seal members are embedded into channels at opposing ends of the housing members. A gasket extends along the longitudinal axis of the housing member and is connected to the end plate seal members. The gasket is recessed within a groove along the longitudinal axis of the first housing member. The gasket is located on the first side of the housing member and the sealing element member is located on the second side of the housing member. The second housing member also comprises a seal member located on a first side and a gasket recessed in a groove on a second side. The gasket of the first housing member and the seal member on the second housing member are compressed together to form a seal. The seal member on the first housing and the gasket on the second housing member are also compressed together to form a seal. The gasket is preferably comprised of neoprene rubber.
First and second retention members are provided which comprise a plurality of slotted openings which align with tabs on the housings. The retention members clamp the first and second housing members together. The retention members comprise a pair of members each having a plurality of slotted openings and a plurality of fastening means to secure the pair of slotted members to each other. A spacer is compressed between the pair of slotted members to transfer a uniform load along the longitudinal axis of the housing members. Retaining members or outboard of the clamping flanges of the housing members.
A filling flange is attached to an outer surface along the housing members via spin welding. The filling flange comprises a cap and an air valve sealed by the cap. Alternately, the filling flange can comprise a cap and a check valve for injecting encapsulant into the housing. Alternately, the filling flange can comprise a cap and a grounding plug for accommodating a grounding wire.
The end plates may comprise one, two, or three holes for cable insertion. Each end plate further comprises a nut strip which distributes the load and draws the end plate sections together and fastens the end plate sections to each other. An air and grounding insert is molded into an opening within each of the end plates for connecting an associated air valve and grounding insert to the housing.
A method for measuring the outer diameter of a cable prior to insertion into a seal washer comprises inserting the cable through a pair of seal washers, applying a layer of tape around the outer diameter of the cable, applying a layer of sealant on the cable and tape until an outer diameter of the sealant is at least equivalent to an outer diameter of the seal washer, wrapping a measuring tape around the sealant and using index lines to check the quantity of tape needed prior to assembly.
An end seal washer for use with a cable closure comprises a first washer disk having a first side and second side where the first side has a plurality of ribs and the second side has a flat surface. A second washer comprises a disk with a first side and second side where the first side has a flat surface and the second side has a plurality of ribs. The first and second washers are symmetrical with respect to each other and are preferably formed of thermoplastic. Each washer further comprises holes and tabs spaced apart along a peripheral edge of where the holes in one washer engages the tabs of the mating washer. The tabs engage the holes to secure the first and second washer together.
A second side of the first washer and a first side of the second washer each further comprise a plurality of sections with grooves. Reference labels are provided adjacent each set of grooves for determining which grooves will be cut on each washer. Grooves of one of the washers may only engage a solid wall section of the other washer. A third washer and a fourth washer which are similar to the first and second washer are also assembled together and are connected by a spool to the first and second washers.
A portable washer cutter for cutting an internal cut-out from a flat washer comprises first and second enclosures which adapted to cooperatively engage together to cut a circular internal cut-out from the associated flat washer. The first enclosure has an internal cavity with a cutting member and the second enclosure has a supporting structure for the washer. The first and second enclosures are connected by an axle extending through the enclosures. The cutting member is radially adjustable between a first position and a second position on opposite sides of the first enclosure.
The first enclosure has a plurality of radial grooves extending from the central axis of the enclosure. The second enclosure has a plurality of ribs extending radially outward from the center axis of the second enclosure. The ribs vary in height from a first height greater than the second height. The ribs of the first height space the washer from a surface of the second enclosure and ribs of the second lower height engage spokes of the washer preventing rotation of the washer. The ribs are spaced apart in a radial direction to accommodate washers of varying diameters.
The second enclosure further comprises a plurality of extensions extending from a peripheral edge of the enclosure. Each of the extensions comprise a detachably secure positioning member. The extensions serve as hand grips during use of the cutter. A positioning member is secured to first and second sides of the second enclosure for securing the washer in place. The positioning members are detached from the extensions and are placed into openings in a second enclosure. Furthermore, one of the extensions has a hole for storing a positioning member after being detached from one of the extensions.
The second enclosure further comprises an alignment rib on a first surface and a second surface. An alignment groove is provided on the first enclosure which lines up with the alignment ribs of the second enclosure for positioning the cutting member.
A handle is provided on the first enclosure which is ergonomically shaped to approximate the shape of a user""s hand. The cutting member comprises an elongated member having a slot therethrough and a blade positioned on one end of the member. The cutting member also has a threaded member extending through a hole in the first enclosure and through the slot of an elongated member. The blade is moved to a location indexed by an index margin on the first enclosure and secured into place by tightening the threaded member. The first enclosure is aligned with the second enclosure and is placed on as second enclosure is rotated 360xc2x0 to cut the washer.
A plug is used for sealing the end plate opening which comprises a first ring and a second ring spaced apart from the first ring. A spool connects the first and second rings together. The first and second rings have a groove extending around the perimeter of the rings which allows the first ring to be separated from the second ring to reduce the diameter of the ring.
A hanging clip for suspending the cable closure shells during use comprises a body portion and a first and second member extending from the body portion, a third member which extends from the body providing a grip for the user""s hand and a slot for receiving a tie wrap. The first member is a snap finger for engaging the exterior rib of an associated closure shell. The second member is locator rib which contacts an interior surface of the closure shell. The third member is a finger grip which is adjacent to the first member. The slot comprises a first and second slot generally perpendicular to each other. The clip is installed on a closure shell by applying a force to the hanging clip via the finger grip and separating the first and second members to engage the rib on the shell. The tie wrap is inserted through the slot and is tied onto a cable to suspend the closure shell from the cable.
One advantage of the closure system lies in the flexibility of cost and performance it provides. The closure can be configured in a multitude of ways to address a specific customer""s needs.
There are several advantages of the sealing washer end plate system of the present invention versus the foam-filled end plate system: a) no special drilling fixtures are required; b) no electrical power source is required for the application; c) pliable mastic sealing tapes used with seal washers promote a more forgiving assembly than the foam-filled end plates; and d) higher grade engineered plastic resins are required for the foam-filled end plate system due to the heat generated during the foam filling process. Utilization of part geometry to increase stiffness and strength which allows for the use of lower grade resins in the end plate system reduces costs.
Another advantage is the provision of the end plates being interchangeable between the closure shells of the present invention and stainless steel closure shells.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of gaskets and seals which are embedded within the closure and allow assembly and disassembly multiple times of the closure.
Another advantage of the closure system is the provision of bolt bars which allow for slight misalignment during installation.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of hanger clips which allow closure shells to hang from a cable during use.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a washer cutter which cuts washers in one rotation.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an end plate hole plug which is adaptable to different diameter holes.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.